The Other Way Around
by FullMetalPrincess
Summary: He always did like roses...ItaHina oneshot. Sequel to 'What's a Kiss! It may be helpful to read that first
1. The Other Way Around

**Hey! I'm alive! I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry! This was supposed to be out months ago, but my computer completely crashed. It deleted all of my files, pictures, word docs, favorites, music, EVERYTHING! So, as you can imagine, I was crushed. I had over 20 stories on there that were thisclose to being done. So, I've been trying to recollect my ideas and write them in a notebook. This is the first thing that got done: The sequel to **_**What's a Kiss**_**. Now! Onto the story!**

**Let there be an ItaHina!**

Hinata Hyuuga hurried along the path to the Uchiha Estate as fast as her 11-year old legs would carry her. In her arms were four gifts: A beaded heart necklace/locket, wrapped in pink with a purple bow. A box with pope tobacco wrapped in blue with a red ribbon. A set of custom shurikens, wrapped in black with a blue ribbon. A red rose, tied off with a black and white ribbon. **(1)**

She smiled timidly at the gate-guards as she enters the Uchiha property. She knocked on the door while balancing the 3 boxes and trying to not damage the rose.

An annoyed Fugaku wrenched open the rice paper door.

"For the last time, neither Itachi nor Sasuke are here!" Hinata stared at him, shocked.

"U-Uchiha-san…?" He looked down.

"Ah! Hyuuga-chan! It's you!" He pulled her inside quickly, "Sorry about that, I thought you were one of those damn 'fan-girl's. They have been banging on the door all day." He informed her, using a professional tone as usual. Hinata smiled good-naturedly.

"It's Valentine's Day, after all." They came to the kitchen, where Mitoko was making tea. Sasuke was seated at the table, playing solitaire.**(2)** Mitoko turned,

"Hinata-chan, good afternoon." The young Hyuuga returned the greeting. She picked up the blue box with the red ribbon.

"Uchiha-san, this is for you." She handed the box to Fugaku and watched him open it. 

"Tobacco. Great timing too, I've been needing more. Thank you, Hyuuga-chan." Hinata grabbed the pink box topped with the purple bow, giving it to Mitoko with a shy smile and a pinkish blush on her face. Mitoko took the necklace form the box and squealed with delight, capturing Hinata in a tight hug at the same time as she said her exuberant thanks. Mitoko ran off to admire herself in whilst wearing the necklace, and Fugaku went outside for a pipe. After recovering from the lack of air Mitoko's hug caused her, Hinata realized that she and Sasuke were the only ones left in the room. This would be hard. She held the last box in her hands.

"Ano…Sas-Sasuke-san?" Hinata held a finger to her lips, a new nervous habit. "Sasuke-san, ano, I…" Still no reaction from the boy. He was obviously ignoring her. "Sasuke-san!" The heiress said a bit louder, "Sas-"

"You don't have to scream at me from across the room." He snapped, "You can talk to me like a normal person. I won't bite, you know!" He went back to playing cards. Hinata walked the six feet separating them, She shoved the box at his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-san!" She said, squeezing her eyes closed.

Sasuke removed the wrappings and smirked. A set of 10 shuriken, all sharpened, and engraved with 'Uchiha Sasuke'. He put a hand on Hinata's head.

"Hey, open your eyes. I won't hurt you." She cracked her eyes open, "I love them, thanks, Hinata." He glanced around , then kissed his palm and pressed it to her cheek, smirking wider when she flushed madly.** (3)**

"I-er-ano-you-bye!" She zipped off down the hallway, towards Itachi's room.

-

-

-

-

30-second time skip.

-

-

-

Itachi's room stood forebodingly in front of the frail girl. She took a deep breath and tapped the wood. Not five seconds later, Itachi opened the door, letting his fiancée inside the room, "Hello, Love** (4)**." She blushed profusely at the pet name.

"Ano, this is f-for you, Itachi-kun." She held the rose out to him. He stared at it, "It's okay if you don't l-like it, I just th-thought that since it wa-was Valentine's Day, I'd g-get you something, and Ino-chan s-said that red roses represent l-love and-" Her face was growing an impossibly red shade, "-If you'd like, I can g-go back to the store and get you something else or-"

I thought it was supposed to be the other way around." Hinata stopped her nervous rant when Itachi cut her off.

"W-what?"

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way around." The Uchiha repeated.

"I…don't understand." Itachi sighed.

"It's always the boy that gives the girl flowers. We have it backwards."

"Oh…" Hinata turned her eyes to the ground, looking dejected. Itachi felt a twinge of remorse. But…he couldn't accept it…accepting a rose from a girl would degrade him manly pride. **(5)** Still…he always did like roses.

"Hinata-chan."

"Yes?" She answered, tears making her pearly eyes glitter,

"It's okay, luckily for you, I like roses." He bent down to kiss her cheek while he took the flower in hand. "Now," Itachi tugged on her hand and led her towards his desk.

Reaching into the top drawer, he pulled out a plush kitten. A red and pink bow adorned its neck, contrasting with the caramel colored fur. Without hesitation, Hinata snatched it away and began hugging it like there was no tomorrow.

Itachi chuckled. "I'm happy to know you like it." The little heiress attached herself to him in an unyielding embrace. 

"I love you, Itachi-kun." She said into his shirt, the fabric muffling her voice. At that moment in time, Itachi was fully expecting to either wake up from a wonderful dream, or explode from happiness. Thankfully, neither of those things happened. So, he just kissed her forehead, and said, "Love you too, Hina-chan." Hinata stood on her tip-toes to give him a kiss. Saying,

"I'm glad."

-

-

-

-

-

-

_(1): AKATSUKI COLORS!_

_(2) Sasuke always seemed like the type to play solitaire, to me._

_(3) Sorry, couldn't resist some SasuHina!_

_(4) 'Love' seems to be a better pet name for Itachi to call Hinata than 'Darling', 'Babe' or 'Sweetie'. She is much more like a 'Love'._

_(5) What manly pride can Itachi possibly have left? He wears a ponytail, has thick eyelashes, and is frankly the prettiest man on Naruto©._

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hm…I didn't like this one as much as I did the first one. Oh, well, let me know if you liked it or not, yes? You can flame if you want (I find it funny if someone flames a story for stupid reasons i.e.: Pairings, overused plot, misspelling a character name, making the characters OOC. Things like that.) Thanks for reading!

-Tekii no aru tenshi


	2. Now I'm yours

**Ahem...-shifts uncomfortably-...I'm sorry. I am a terrible updater. I'm lazy and I don't have an excuse that would make an absence like this okay. But, I'm going to try to make up for it. Here's the next installment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted object/person in this story. I don't even own a cool disclaimer.**

**Now I'm Yours**

Hinata buckled, sweat pouring from her forehead. Wiping it with a shaking hand, she rose and continued her violent assault against the sand bag. There were small holes in it, leaking rough grains of sand into the lining. The cream colored padding was splashed with bloody prints, both old and new.

Another swift strike and she fell to her knees once again, choking on the dry air. Her palms bled where she had worked though the skin, and her vision was blurry with exhaustion. She deactivated her Byakugan, unable to keep it going. After a few raspy breaths, she tried in vain to stand, instead falling limply to her side.

"How pathetic. You can't even stand."

Hinata forced her head up, blinking away the blur at the corners of her vision.

"I'm doing my best, Father." She panted.

He narrowed his empty, pupil less eyes, "Your best is never good enough, Hinata."

"But Father," Tears sprung to her eyes, "I train every day. I'm improving."

"Not fast enough," Hiashi snapped harshly, "At this rate your sister will be a chunin before you, and she is six years your junior."

"I'll try harder, I'll-"

"And you will still fall short of Hinabi's talent. Maybe I did the right thing by signing you over to the Uchihas, at least now I can be proud of the Hyuuga heiress."

The tears that had been building finally spilled over, and Hiashi looked at his daughter in disgust.

"You're even weak at heart." And he left her, crying on the floor.

By the time she could move, her tears had dried in salty trails on her cheeks. With no second thoughts, she set her course. Weaving and darting her way through the village, she arrived at her final destination: the Uchiha manor. At the door, she stopped abruptly, her life-long lessons of good manners kicking in. she rapped on the door, sending a sharp pain through her wrist. Not a moment later, it slid open revealing a jaded looking Sasuke. His apparent boredom quickly turned to alarm as he took in her terrible state.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" She shook her head.

"Itachi," She gasped, out of breath, "I need Itachi."

"What's happened?" Sasuke took her arm to steady her, as she looked like she might pass out.

"Itachi…please. Itachi." Bewildered, Sasuke nodded.

"His room."

"Ari-arigato." And with a renewed burst of energy, she fought her way to the end of the hall and into the room where Itachi sat, meditating. He opened his Mangekou eyes just in time to catch her as she threw herself into his arms, shaking with heavy sobs.

Itachi did nothing but hold her to him, her head tucked protectively into the crook of his neck. Eventually, her sobs died down and her tears dried up. Hinata looked up at him. A lock of hair was stuck to her cheek. Itachi brushed it away.

"What happened, Love?"

"I was t-training and F-father came in and he told me," She sniffled as the tears came again, "he told me that he's glad he s-signed me over to your family because now Hanabi can be the heiress and he doesn't have to be a-ash-_ashamed _anymore." She wipped the tears away.

Itachi listen quietly, and studied her. Her eyes, though swollen and red from crying were still dimly lit with her inner spark, and her face was smeared with blood from her palms, and to Itachi, she was still beautiful. He took her hands in his, turning them to stare at her self-induced wounds. Hinata looked at them too.

"I tried to be better." She whispered, more to herself than to Itachi.

"I know," Itachi said gently, "Let me take care of this. I'll be right back." He kissed her dried-sweat forehead without repulsion and left the room. When he came back, he was carrying a bowl of water, a rag and bandages.

He dipped the rag in the water and began wiping her hangs. It stung and she reflexively tried to pull away, but Itachi brought her hands back toward him.

"Be brave now, Love." He soothed, like she was a child. When her hands were clean, he wrapped them in soft cloth bandages. Hinata liked the way they felt. Itachi started to clean her face. She didn't try to stop him. She was tired and the cool water felt nice. As he washed the last of the blood and sweat from her face, he paused to stare into her eyes.

"He was wrong." He said.

"W-what?"

"Your father is wrong." He said the words so confidently, she almost believed him. Almost.

"How?" His thumb glided across her temple as he cupped her cheek. His other hand tilted her chin up towards him and he dipped his head down.

"He called you pathetic," He said, brushing his lips with hers, "and he thinks by promising you to me, he go t the better end of the deal," His lips lingered against hers so closely that they shared a breath, "Neither of which are true. You are not in any way pathetic. You've trained long and hard for the strength you have, and that alone gives you more character than your sister will ever have," He quickly pressed their lips together and continued, "And he thinks that he's gained something from our families' deal, but really, he's lost the most valuable thing he had and he's given it to me. And now he can never get you back, because I'll never give you up."

Hinata wrapped her bandaged hands around Itachi's neck, running her fingers though his sleek ponytail, and she smiled against his kiss. He smiled too. He pulled away to rest his forehead on hers. Hinata stared into his red and black eyes. They were like fine scarlet silk, marked with black drops of ink.

"I think I agree with Father," Itachi's eyes narrowed with confusion, but Hinata kept going, "signing me away was the best thing. And not because Hanabi can now be the heiress, but because now, I'm yours."

Itachi closed his eyes and kissed her lovingly. Retreating just enough to form the words that he whispered against her lips, "You've always been mine."

**Yay! At least I think it's yay. Maybe not. That's up to you to decide and let me know. ;) **

**_ATTENTION! IMPORTANT!:_From now own, the installments of this saga will be added as chapters of The Other Way Around. There will be a time skip every chapter, though they are centered around Itachi and Hinata. Each installment will be less and less cute, mostly because both characters are getting older and facing the challenges of growing up in a ninja village. You may also notice that Hinata is beginning to stutter less, and that is because she's becoming more comfortable with Itachi as time goes on and this will only take place around him. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lizzy**


	3. This Is It

**Hey. I'm alive. I have no excuse for not updating other than I'm lazy as all hell. Please accept this and coming chapters as my apologies. Please enjoy.**

**This Is It**

Itachi stood seemingly stoic at the head of the crowd waiting along with them for his bride. The bright sun shone off his smoky black montsuki, glaring a sharp red where the rays touched the emblazed family crest on his haori. Sasuke stepped to stand slightly beside his brother. **(1)**

"Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Itachi half-scoffed, "I've been waiting my whole life for this."

Smirking, Sasuke stepped back to stand next to their father in the first row.

The Hyuuga elder looked at Itachi, "It is time, Itachi-san." Itachi nodded before Elder cleared his throat,

"Hello, and welcome. Thank you for being here on such a momentous day. Today, for the first time in history, the two most powerful clans in Konoha will finally unite. Today, we celebrate the union of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga." The Hyuuga elder paused for the crowd's applause, "Please be seated, and let us make welcome for our bride, Hyuuga Hinata."

For once, Hiashi looked at his daughter without malice. Even he had to admit, she looked beautiful. Her shiromuku wrapped her in a white gleam, like fresh snow fall. He only wished her mother were there to lower her veil. **(2)**

"Are you ready, Hinata?" She smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, Father."

"Wait," He looked at her, and for a single, fleeting moment, he smiled. His long fingers eased her fragile veil over her eyes. "Now, you're ready."

Wistful music lofted softly through the garden, announcing her arrival. Her hands clutched nervously at Hiashi's arm as they walked towards her groom. She tried to keep her pace steady. Many appreciative murmurs could be heard as she passed, glowing like a goddess. Through her veil, she could see Itachi watching her. Her heart began to race, and she felt blood redden her cheeks.

The closer they became the more lightheaded Hinata felt. She thought she might pass out. But then, the music stopped. She was standing in front of Itachi and the elder, with her father to her side. Itachi bowed, deep and practiced, to Hiashi, and Hiashi returned the gesture before turning to sit with Hinabi and the other Hyuugas. **(3)**

The elder pressed a cup of sake into each of their palms and bowed his head. In silence, Itachi and Hinata intertwined their arms, tipping the sake into one another's mouth. The elder smiled then,

"Uchiha Itachi, repeat after me; _This woman I marry._"

"This woman I marry."

_I will love this person, respect her, console her, help her. Until death, I promise my fidelity."_

I will love this person, respect her, console her, help her. Until death, I promise my fidelity."Itachi smiled, staring into Hinata's wide eyes, "Chikai masu." **(4)**

Tears were threatening to pour from Hinata's eyes. Behind her veil, she gazed in awe at the man in front of her, unable to believe that this day, the one she'd waited years for, was finally happening. And that this man, who was so kind and handsome and gentle, was saying those words to her. Though repeated and traditional, she knew Itachi's promise ran true.

"Hinata Hyuuga." The elder interrupted her thoughts, "Please repeat after me; _This man I marry."_

"This man I marry."

_I will love this person, respect him, console him, help him. Until death, I promise my fidelity."_

I will love this person, respect him, console him, help him. Until death, I promise my fidelity."

The elder smiled, his ancient white eyes wrinkling at the corners.

"Uchiha Itachi, will you marry this woman and become her partner? Will you in peaceful times, in war times, in sickness and in health, give your love, respect, comfort and help to her? Do you swear to fulfill this promise until death relieve your burden?"

"Hai, chikaimasu."

"Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry this man and become his partner? Will you in peaceful times, in war times, in sickness and in health, give your love, respect, comfort and help to him? Do you swear to fulfill this promise until death relieve your burden?"

"Hai, ch-chikaimasu."

"Itachi," Elder said, "you may now kiss your bride."

Itachi took a small step towards Hinata, lifting his hands to the sides of her short veil. As he pulled it up, her eyes were drawn into his. Ebony met ivory and he flashed her a smile that sent her pulse racing. His forehead touched hers delicately.

"This is it, Love." She smiled back, letting him take her shaking hands and pull her body to his.

"Yeah."

The millimeter between them closed, and Hinata felt her head spin and her knees give way. Itachi pulled her deeper into him, feeling her pulse against his own. She was dizzying, intoxicating. He slowly parted from her, but never looked away from those colorless eyes.

Elder held out his arms in a grandeur motion, "For the first time, please give welcome to the blended clan union, Uchiha Itachi and Hinata." The guests blew up in an uproar of applause, cheering for both the couple and for the beginning of a new era.

It was late when Itachi stepped into a building on the East side of town, with Hinata in his arms. It was somewhat isolated, but large and spacious. Hinata could see the sun beginning to set over the mountains. It was beautiful.

"Welcome home, Love." She stared up at him with starry eyes.

"Home?" He chuckled and gently put her on her own two feet.

"Yes. I know you didn't want to live in either of our families compounds. So, I thought we should start our own."

"Itachi-kun…" Tears poured down Hinata's face, falling to the bamboo floor with tiny plinks. Itachi just smiled down at her, raising his hands to cup her cheeks.

"What do you say?" His thumbs smeared the drops from her face, "Our own place for our own little clan. A place for the first Uchiha-Hyuugas to make a home." He paused to tilt his head at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Itachi-kun!" She flung herself at him, knocking him to the ground with the surprise. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her forehead rested on his.

"I love you, Itachi. More than anyth-." Her whisper brushed his lips as he kissed her, cutting of her words. When he laid his head back on the floor, she was blushing like she'd never been kissed. Itachi thought about the first time he'd kissed her eight years ago. It had all been so innocent then. He'd never imagined that that little awkward girl would become such a beautiful, strong woman. He'd never thought that this woman would become his wife.

His hair was disheveled, his haori had slipped open and Hinata was sitting on his stomach. But Itachi Uchiha could not have been happier. That moment, looking into the eyes of the girl her loved, knowing they were going to spend the rest of their lives living and loving each other, was now more than just a dream.

"Itachi-kun?" Hinata broke him out of his reverie. "Why are you crying?"

He smiled, "Because this can't be real." She smiled and shook her head.

"This is real," Hinata slid her hands to touch his chest where the haori left it bare, "This is it, Itachi-kun. The rest of our lives." She was grinning like she'd won a prize. Itachi found her smile infectious. His hands settled around her waist, pulling her down for yet another kiss.

"I love you, Uchiha Hinata."

Fin.

**So, the montsuki is the groom's kimono, and the haori is the kimono 'shirt' or 'jacket'. You also may be wondering why Sasuke stepped back. In a traditional Japanese wedding, there are no groomsmen or bridesmaids. **

**The shiromuku is a wedding kimono for the bride. It is the last privilege of the mother of the bride to lower her veil for her.**

**The groom and the father of the bride are to bow to one another. **

"**I swear" or "I do"**

**Not bad, eh? I had to do some research to find out what a traditional Japanese wedding is like. The vows are typical ceremonial vows that are roughly translated. I've been thinking about doing a lemon for this story and posting it separately, as not to disturb the fluff. What do you guys think? **

**As always, thanks for reading and please give me your feedback.**

**-Princess**


End file.
